Computing devices can present notifications via user interfaces to communicate information to users of the computing devices. In some examples, the notifications can include tips on how to use an application, how to interact with a user interface, etc. In other examples, the content can include error notifications, requests for action, etc. Generally, computing devices present static notifications. That is, current techniques for presenting notifications cause content to be presented in a generic location on a user interface. For instance, in some examples, an error notification can be presented in the middle of the user interface. Or, in other examples, an error notification can be pinned to a particular part of the user interface, such as a part of the user interface that is associated with a status area (e.g., a status bar), regardless of where on the user interface a user is interacting. Current techniques do not take into account an importance of the notifications. As a result, users are often disrupted by the presentation of notifications that are not important and/or do not see the notifications because of where and/or how the notifications are presented. Accordingly, presented notifications are often neither useful nor effective in communicating important information.
Additionally, current techniques leverage a computing component configured to receive notifications that are associated with various user interface components, decode each of the notifications, determine how to display each of the notifications, and present the notifications via a user interface. That is, current techniques are computationally expensive.